invaderzimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Williamstrother
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gaz page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 21:11, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Heh heh, thanks. Novation (talk) Kratos has an interesting biography and relationship. Pretty cool :P Novation (talk) Well, I like how he is a general of the Irken empire and how he was married to Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Harsh relationship with the current Tallest (Red and Purple) and even the Control Brain. I like it and find it very interesting. He needs an image of what he looks like though :D. Btw, I'm planning to do my own bio of Zig later on if thats ok (creating a page, etc). Novation (talk) Well, as a tough general who seems to dedicate his life to that reputation or the empire is pretty understandable due to the current relationships he has with his 3 children and Tak. Tak and Daimoz are highly skilled invaders so he WOULD like that characteristic of them. Kerreck's allright. But Zim, he has good reasons and evidence to hate Zim according to his bio. Gaz and Kratos... those two hate each other... yes. After that fight. I think their hatred towards each other is pretty cool. Novation (talk) I saw Novation (talk) I think its a successful character :) Novation (talk) Not quite, but his name keeps reminding me of Kratos from God of War though! Lol. Novation (talk) His role would be quite interesting actually. Just imagine Kratoz just snatching Zim all of a sudden the same way Sizz-lorr did. Novation (talk) I don't make those drawings, and I am not a proffesional at digital art or drawing, I just wander around the internet. You mean you want their infobox to the left like Tak's? My POV on Your Fan Characters It's pretty interesting how your fan characters interact. I see that some of them are relatives of Dib and others are aliens. So the good guys in your series are Max, a strong father; and Will, a heroic figure. Kratoz and Drayt are the "bad guys" in your series; but I think they do have interesting roles. GothGirlXenon (talk) 02:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but let's start with Will. What would describe him as? I see Will as a strong supporter to his family, but I can't picture his physical appearance very well. Maybe you can draw him and upload the photo. GothGirlXenon (talk) 22:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Human character infobox Just attempted inserting an infobox, but it's not working. Can you help me fix it? Angie Y. (talk) 04:24, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Your thoughts on Membrane's wife? What are your thoughts on Prof. Membrane's wife? She is a speculated character because she may be canon. GothGirlXenon (talk) 06:02, March 6, 2015 (UTC) What do you think about this discussion from Invader Zim Freaks 3? http://49845.activeboard.com/t8239837/membrane/?page=1&sort=newestFirst It gives out more info about Membrane's Wife and Gaz. Please reply back on my talk page? GothGirlXenon (talk) 05:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC)